Death's Door
by Dragon Keyper
Summary: Four years after the the last war the boys are now seperated trying to make new lives. But in the shadows lurk those who still have not given up. Now death is the only option


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing

**Summary: **The boys have had four years rest after the last war and are hoping that it was the last. Over the years they have rejoined with the human race and now few people recognize them now. Unfortunately things can't be resolved just yet. This time though they just want the pilots dead…

Death's Door By: Dragon Keyper 

Inside the large, brick club a party was raging like most nights. This one though seemed louder and the music caught your attention even if you were just walking by. Many entered to see what was going on and soon were hypnotized by the mass of bodies crowded on the dance floor. Once they snapped out of it they would usually end up getting a drink or joining everyone else. Very few ever did nothing. Often you would meet a stranger and become friends or sometimes even go home with them. No one was ever disappointed when they left, just disappointed that the party had ended. For now though people were lost in themselves and moving to the music easily finding the beat hidden under the techno. The music never stopped so the dancing didn't stop, but everyone knew what song was playing even if they hadn't really been paying attention. That was when one of the most favorite songs came on. It was a song by a german band called Hanzle and Grettle.

Few people were sitting at the bar now and only one was dancing while seated at his bar stool. He was dressed in some baggy dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt. His hair was long and was put back into a braid that reached the middle of his back. When he turned his head in the light a certain way there would be a brief glint of fire red in his hair. Unlike most of the people there he smiled often and many stayed away because it seemed as if he knew something they didn't. In reality he was a very friendly person, it was just that he had matured faster that most people his age. He could not just throw himself into a crowd and lose himself in the moment. If they saying, "old habits die hard" applied anywhere it would have been to this person.

"'Nother drink?" asked the bartender who had to raise his voice to be heard over the music

"Na. Might be leaving soon Roy" replied the bar stool dancer

"Ya. You do spend a lot of your time in here doing nothing Duo," said the bartender

Roy then turned to tend to his other customers who were mostly falling over the bar they were so drunk. Just then Duo felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw one of his most familiar faces.

"Heero! This is the last place I would imagine you," exclaimed Duo

"It's for a specific reason," said Heero

"So you gonna tell me or are you gonna keep it a secret?"

"We should probably find a quieter place to talk"

Duo, without questioning got up and started to follow Heero. Just then Duo's drinking glass that was left on the bar shattered. Before either of them could say anything a shot rang out over the music and the bullet passed right by Heero's ear. The crowd of people panicked and began to scatter and try to get out of the door or hide under the furniture. Quickly both former pilots hopped over the bars counter and ducked. Before either of them landed both had pulled out their hidden guns.

"Nice to see you still carry a gun" said Heero

"It's a little of paranoia and your influence during the war."

Just when Heero began to speak a hole appeared in the cupboard across from them.

"Trying to scare us out" murmured Duo.

"Not gonna work" said Heero as he got up and quickly let fly two shots in the direction he thought the gunner was. "Though one has a silencer"

In response the once calm dance floor erupted into gunfire once more.

"We have to move Heero"

"Yeah. You first."

"On three"

"Three!" said Heero as he pushed Duo out into the open towards a back door that was behind the bar. Not bothering to yell at Heero and save it for later Duo qickly got up and opened the door. The gunfire began again barely missing Duo as he slipped through. Turning around to cover for Heero as he ran through Duo was able to hit one of the gunmen. Not bothering to continue the gunfight where they were they ran blindly through the back rooms of the former apartment building made into a club.

Unfortunately who ever was set on killing them had enough men to move throughout the building and search everywhere. When Heero passed a door it burst open almost slaming Duo right in the face. Thinking quickly Duo shoved the door right back at the man hitting him in the back. At the same time hero did a roundhouse kick hitting the man right in the temple. He went down without a sound and the twoyoung mencontinued on. They picked up the pace of moving through out the building when the heard that the unconscious man was found. Urgency for an escape began to rise so Heero just picked a door and went through. It just so happened that it was the Northeast corner of the building and was closest to a road. The only problem was that they managed to get five stories ups during the chase…

"Great…" mumbled Duo " What do we do now?"

"Hold them off while I think."

"Sure, but try to think quickly. I didn't carry much ammo today."

"Here." Said Heero as he tossed his gun to Duo "Use that as well"

"Whatever you say boss…"

Not bothering with any more conversation both got started with their assigned tasks. Methodically Heero began moving around the room as if searching for something he lost. Meanwhile Duo took cover behind a wall occasionally moving around it to return fire to the men that had caught up with them. Duo used the ammo sparingly, but all the same it was quickly disappearing.

"Find a way out yet?" Duo called

"I might have"

Turning with back leaning against the wall he looked at Heero "What is it?"

"An old fire escape, but it has rusted pretty bad"

"What you gonna do?"

"Test it of course"

Not really liking the idea Duo reluctantly agreed because he did not really like being killed today. Though if their luck were bad today it would happen either way they went.

"Hurry up. Ammo is low"

Not needing a second bidding Heero quickly went out onto the fire escape and moved around and did some test jumps.

Sticking his head back inside Heero said "It should hold if we hurry up and climb down"

"Well ain't that wonderful news…"

Firing two quick shots around the wall Duo then moved towards the open window to the fire escape. When he got out Heero was already halfway down. Grumbling Duo hurriedly tried to catch up. When he reached the bottom Heero was waiting. Knowing what he wanted Duo handed him back his gun.

"Which way?" asked Heero

"Down that way is where I parked my car" he said pointing down the alley towards the main road

Following Duo's directions they began to move down the ally. When they were almost at the end of the alley a steel barrel was knocked over making a loud crash. Both Duo and Heero turned with guns drawn ready to kill.

"Well shit" said Duo

"Hn"


End file.
